


Firmly Grasp It

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo bit his lip. His eyes roamed up Bokuto's body. On his knees in front of one of his best friends, this was not how he thought his day would go. But here he was. If he was quite honest with himself he was pleased with this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firmly Grasp It

They were both still sweaty from their friendly practice game. Bokuto lived closer to the park so they had ended up at his house. The curtains were drawn so the bedroom was dark. 

Kuroo bit his lip. His eyes roamed up Bokuto's body. On his knees in front of one of his best friends, this was not how he thought his day would go. But here he was. If he was quite honest with himself he was pleased with this turn of events.

Kuroo scooted a bit closer to Bokuto and nosed at the hem of his shirt. Bokuto took it off. Kuroo gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Bokuto inhaled sharply through his nose, but said nothing.

"So this is what it takes to shut a noisy owl up, huh?" Kuroo said with his best shit eating grin.

Bokuto scowled and opened his mouth to retort something, but Kuroo chose that moment to pull his shorts down. He started to mouth him through his underwear and all Bokuto could do was moan. He canted his hips forward unconsciously. Kuroo smirked.

From under his eyelashes Kuroo made eye contact. Then he kissed the skin of Bokuto's thigh between his long knee pads and underwear. He snapped the knee pad against the skin. Afterward he bit the skin gently before sucking a mark onto it.

"Ugh ... Bro. Come on ... Quit teasing," Bokuto said as his head fell back. 

"Fine." 

Kuroo pushed him down onto the bed and crawled up after him, thankful to get off his knees. He pulled Bokuto's knee pads and underwear off and stripped off his own shirt. He kissed the mark he had made on Bokuto's thigh earlier. Kuroo was starting to realize that maybe he had a thing for Bokuto's muscular thighs. Maybe.

He took just the tip of Bokuto's cock into his mouth. Bokuto pushed his hips up for more but Kuroo held him down with his arms across his hips. Methodically he inched his way down, taking more and more in his mouth until he took all he could. He used a hand to work what was left.

After a few minutes Kuroo slid off. He sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Bokuto laying there with an arm across his face, his skin flushed. Then he stuck his hand down his shorts and started to stroke himself.

Bokuto lifted his arm off his face and looked over. He crawled to him and grinned as his hand joined Kuroo's. 

"Don't leave me out of the fun." 

"Wouldn't dream of it bro," his words melted into a groan as Bokuto's grip tightened. 

Kuroo's head fell back, exposing his neck and Bokuto latched on. He kissed the spot behind Kuroo's ear making him squirm. Then he pushed him down and kissed his way down Kuroo's body. 

"Dude. You're so hot." Bokuto braced himself over Kuroo's abs. 

He pushed himself up and gripped both of their cocks in his hand. He rolled his hips and Kuroo met him at every thrust. Kuroo grinned up at him. He placed a hand over Bokuto's to stop him. Bokuto raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Can I," Kuroo paused to clear his throat, "can I ... er, fuck you?" His face was burning, but he hoped that Bokuto would ignore it. 

Bokuto's eyebrows went higher before he broke out in a wide smile. 

"Yes. Okay, yes."

"Do you have ... stuff?"

"Um, I should." With that Bokuto got up and crossed his room to dig around in one of his dresser drawers.

From the bed Kuroo admired him. His broad back and muscular arms and legs. Then Bokuto bent over and Kuroo got an eyeful. Bokuto found what he was looking for and returned to the bed. He dropped a small bottle and a few condoms next to Kuroo and propped himself against the pillows. He stroked himself slowly.

Kuroo scooped up the bottle and squeezed a little bit of what was inside onto his hand. He went over to Bokuto and placed his clean hand on Bokuto's hip. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

At Bokuto's answer Kuroo pressed the pad of his finger against him. Taking his time, he pushed in. He stopped whenever Bokuto hissed to give him time to adjust. Eventually he was up to three fingers and Bokuto kept insisting he was ready so he pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom. He rolled one on and slicked himself up.

Kuroo pulled Bokuto closer and settled between his legs. He lined himself up and pushed in while keeping a close eye on Bokuto's expression. Bokuto closed his eyes and made a small noise. Kuroo paused once he was all the way in to give Bokuto and himself time to adjust. 

"Kuroo, move." Bokuto tapped him in the side with one of his feet.

All Kuroo could do was nod. The pressure and heat were unbelievable. He was afraid he would come too fast if he wasn't careful and he wanted to make it last. His first thrust was shallow. Bokuto's head fell back against the pillows. Kuroo pulled out almost all the way before thrusting deeper. He set a steady rhythm. Bokuto rolled his hips, his cock dripping between their stomachs. 

"I'm close..." Bokuto's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Kuroo braced one hand on the bed next to Bokuto's hip and stroked him with the other. Bokuto gripped at the sheets. His moans and groans becoming more desperate. Kuroo let go of Bokuto's cock and raised one of his legs holding it place. The change in angle almost pushed him over the edge. He thrust faster and in a few moments Bokuto was coming. Kuroo followed after a few more thrusts. 

Kuroo pulled out, tied off the condom, and dropped it off the side of the bed. He tossed Bokuto his underwear to wipe himself with. When Bokuto was done Kuroo collapsed on top of him, resting his chin on Bokuto's chest. He pushed a strand of sweaty bleached hair off Bokuto's forehead. Bokuto grinned at him and he grinned back. They needed to shower, but for now they were happy to just lay together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Bokuto and Kuroo, but I think I did them justice. The title is SpongeBob reference I know; y'all can blame Mermanime. Inspired by [this](http://nsfmerms.tumblr.com/post/140581009981/closetceej-bokuroo-happened-lemme-just-drop-it%20) art I saw on tumblr. Unbeta'd so let me know if you see any errors or typos. I can be found at believeinthe13.tumblr.com if you have any questions, concerns, or prompts.


End file.
